


James Dean Spirit, Norma Jean Heart

by Writer0890



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Friends to Lovers, pining George Weasley, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer0890/pseuds/Writer0890
Summary: When Ainsley McGonagall, great niece of Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, is sorted into Hufflepuff many were shocked.Then in a Potions lesson a special ability manifests, baffling all those around her. She needs to figure out how to cope and who to trust.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), unrequited OC/OC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song ‘Storyline’ by Hunter Hayes

Miriam Johnston was a born and bred English girl but when she fell madly in love with the incredibly charming Scottish chap Robert McGonagall Jr. She had been willing to give it all up and move to Scotland so she did when they eloped in summer 1958.

She fell pregnant with their only child, Jasper six months into their marriage; She and her husband doted on their son since the day he was born.

When their son was about seven she started teaching at Fintry which was the local primary school while her husband was a Potioneer. When their son was fifteen or so she was promoted to Deputy Headmistress of the local primary school. She really enjoyed it. Now years later her only son grew up and had a child with a woman who mysteriously disappeared when their daughter was two.

She walked out to her car and started to drive to her house. She hummed to the song on the radio as she drove home. She parked in her driveway, walked up to her house and stepped inside.

"Gran!" her seven-year old granddaughter, Ainsley yelled running to greet her.

"Hey sweetie," she smiled at her, picking her up.

"Hey honey," her husband, Robert, greeted her with a kiss on her cheek.

Ainsley made a face watching her grandparents be affectionate. Robert chuckled and ruffled his granddaughter's dark brunette hair.

"So, how did school go?" she asked, putting her granddaughter down.

Jasper being a squib was heartbroken when he couldn't homeschool his beloved daughter so he enlisted his father to help. She showed magic when she turned four so she didn't have the chance to start primary school and make friends. Although she's been to her gran's school before and she made a few muggle friends her age.

Ainsley lived with them most of the time while her dad traveled for his job as a freelance journalist. Though she saw her dad regularly and she was quite the daddy's girl which ran in the family since her Aunt Minerva was incredibly close with her father, Robert Senior and her cousin Audrey was also quite close with her father Randall.

"It was fun," Ainsley nodded, excitedly sitting down in her chair. She really enjoyed school both muggle and magical.

Robert chuckled again and said. "You sound like your Aunt Minerva."

"Aunt Minnie!" she exclaimed happily. She was really fond of her grandpa's older sister.

Her gran smiled. "When was the last time we saw your sister?" As she took off her shoes and jacket.

Robert thought for a moment." Not since Ainsley's birthday in August."

"Maybe we could pop by for a visit at Hogwarts."

Ainsley clapped happily at the thought of seeing her aunt.

It was later that night; Ainsley was snuggled up in her bed with her stuffed tabby cat that was identical to her aunt's Animagus form, complete with the markings around the eyes, waiting to be read to. Though she was already a good reader her grandparents took turns reading to her at night. Tonight was her grandpa's turn.

"So, where did we leave off?" he asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Chapter six," she answered.

Her grandfather nodded, grabbed the book and started to read. They were reading 'Anne of Green Gables' which was a Canadian muggle book. They had travelled to Canada on their honeymoon years ago. Miriam had bought the whole eight book series. They looked like new since they didn't read them to their son.

Robert had barely finished chapter eight when he noticed Ainsley had fallen asleep. Robert kissed his granddaughter's forehead, turned off her bedside light and walked out of her room. He walked to his room and crawled into bed next to his wife.

"Is she asleep?"

"Out like a light."

Miriam nodded and turned off the light. The couple went to bed.

—

  
A few days later the family apparated to Hogsmeade which was the small town outside of Hogwarts. It was clearly a Hogsmeade weekend because the town was full. Though, Minerva wasn't chaperoning this weekend. It was the Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology, Professor Pomona Sprout chaperoning instead.

As they started walking to Hogwarts Ainsley caught sight of a head of red hair and head of bubblegum pink hair and let go of her grandfather's hand and ran off towards to catch up to the two fourth years.

"Where is she off to?"

"She caught sight of the second eldest Weasley and a girl with bubblegum pink hair."

Robert nodded. His granddaughter was also quite fond of Charles Weasley who is a fourth year Gryffindor and Nymphadora Tonks, who is also a fourth year but a Hufflepuff.

They followed their granddaughter and found her with the two fourth years outside the sweet shop, Honeydukes.

"Oh, Hello Mr. and Mrs. McGonagall," the redhead greeted, cheerily

"Hello Charles."

The redhead cringed at the use of his given name.

"Can I stay with Chai and Dowa?" Ainsley asked.

She had a slight speech impediment. It made her even more endearing to the two fourth years.

"If you want sweetie," Robert told his granddaughter.

"I'll bring her to McGonagall's office after we're done," Charlie promised him.

Robert nodded, kissed Ainsley's brunette head and told her. "Behae mah hen."

"I will, grandpa."

"Take care of her you two," he said.

"Don't worry, Mr. McGonagall."

The two grandparents left their granddaughter in the capable hands of the two fourth years. Although, it's not that Robert didn't trust the young girl but Charlie was the second oldest of seven. They continued walking towards Hogwarts.

"Uncle Robert, Aunt Miriam!" Audrey, Malcolm's oldest granddaughter exclaimed running towards them.

"Hi sweetie," Robert, greeted his grand-niece.

They shared a hug.

"Where's Ainsley?" she asked, despite being four years apart they were quite close probably because their parents were practically best friends.

"She's with Charles Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks."

"I think Charlie is cute although his younger brother is quite annoying," she admitted, blushing.

"We're off to see your Aunt Minerva."

Audrey nodded and they parted ways. Despite Nicholas and Paul being students at Hogwarts they didn't run into them. Nicholas was a fourth year Gryffindor who was probably at Hogsmeade and Paul was a second year Slytherin.

The couple walked to Minerva's office. Once they got there they were greeted warmly by Minerva.

"Where's Ainsley?"

Robert explained where his granddaughter was as the trio began talking and sipping tea. Despite being of opposite temperament the oldest and the youngest McGonagall siblings got along swimmingly. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later.

"Come in."

Charlie, Tonks and Ainsley walked in. The latter was sucking on a red lolly.

"Aunt Minnie!" she exclaimed happily.

The usually stern professor instantly melted at her great niece. She picked her up and sat her on her lap.

"Thanks for watching her," Robert, thanked the two fourth years.

"No problem, she's really calm unless she's around candy or books,” Charlie told them.

Robert nodded and the two fourth years left.

"I have a feeling we have a future Ravenclaw on our hands."

"As much as I would like for her to be a Gryffindor, she's much more of a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

They stayed for awhile longer and but left before the rest of the students came back from Hogsmeade.

A few days later she was having a play date with two of those friends. The girl was named Blair and the boy was named Calum. They were cousins. Blair was a blond with grass green eyes while her cousin was a brunette with brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

-July 21st 1988-  
  
  


Today was Miriam and Robert's thirtieth wedding anniversary. Ainsley hasn't seen her dad in a while, thankfully he was coming to his parent's anniversary celebration.  
  
"Daddy!" Ainsley yelled, running to greet him the minute he walked in.   
  
Jasper grinned and picked up his almost eight-year-old daughter. Jasper was twenty nine with wide brown eyes, His silky, straight, chestnut hair is worn in a style that looks like the petals of a flower, rather short with a plump build. His skin was cream coloured, He had a domed forehead and stubby fingers. He had inherited his looks from his mum's side of the family while his daughter looked more like her grandfather's side of the family with her almost black hair and olive green eyes although she had a hint of blue in her eyes which she inherited from her wayward mum.   
  
"Ainsley, sweetie. Let me finish getting you dressed for the party," Miriam said, chasing after her granddaughter. The hairbrush in her hand.  
  
"Hey mum," Jasper greeted putting down his daughter.

Miriam smiled at her only son and greeted him with a hug. 

Jasper sat down as Miriam and Ainsley walked out of the room. Miriam finished helping Ainsley get dressed and brushed her hair. Miriam then put her hair into a fancy bun and put on a black and red dress with red Mary Janes that looked like the ones Dorothy wore in the movie The Wizard of Oz. Once they were ready they headed down to the hall.  
  
"Happy Anniversary you two," Isobel McGonagall, the matriarch of the McGonagall family told her younger son and his wife greeting each of them with a hug.   
  
"Thanks, mum."   
  
"You look pretty, sweetie," she told her great granddaughter.   
  
Ainsley smiled. "Thank you."   
  
"Where's dad?" Robert asked, looking around for his father and namesake.   
  
"He's over there with Minerva," she said, gesturing towards the table.   
  
Robert looked over and saw his dad talking with his sister.   
  
"Happy Anniversary Aunt Miriam and Uncle Robert," Colleen, Malcolm's younger daughter greeted.   
  
Malcolm had three children. Jane was the oldest born in 1955. Colleen was born in late 1958 and Daniel was born in early 1961.   
  
"Ainsley," Audrey greeted her cousin warmly hugging her.   
  
"Audrey," she smiled.   
  
"Come on!" Audrey said grabbing her hand, leading her away.   
  
The rest of the family arrived which included her great grandparents from her grandma's side of the family, Joy and Harrison Johnston, Malcolm's daughter and her family and her husband Jason and their three children Nicholas, Paul and Kellie.   
  
"Hey girls," Kellie greeted her two cousins.   
  
"Hey Kell."   
  
Kellie was a year older than Ainsley being born in March 1979 while Ainsley was born in August 1980. The trio spent the night chatting and playing together.   
  


—  
  
  


-October 6th, 1989- 

The threesome was back at Hogwarts visiting Minerva. Ainsley was in the library reading happily with her cousin Audrey next to her working on her Charms homework.  
  
"I've never seen you before," someone said, startling the duo.   
  
Ainsley slowly looked up to see two ginger haired boys. She could instantly see a resemblance between them and Charlie Weasley.   
  
"Hello, I'm Audrey. This is my cousin Ainsley," Audrey introduced gesturing to Ainsley. "I assume you're related to Charlie Weasley?"   
  
"Oh yes we are related to him! I'm Fred! And This is George!"   
  
Audrey looked up at the ginger twins suspiciously. She had heard rumours they were pranksters and didn't want them to mess with her cousin. While Ainsley smiled shyly at the twins. Part of her already liked them since they reminded her of Charlie.   
  
"We don't bite," George assured Audrey noticing the concerned look on her face.   
  
"We truly don't!" Fred said.   
  
"Can I go with them?" Ainsley asked, hopefully.   
  
"Just watch her," Audrey said with a look that clearly meant ‘or I'll make your lives hell.’   
  
Fred and George nodded and Ainsley got up and followed them.   
  
The trio went to the Black Lake, which was quiet since when they asked Ainsley questions she'd answer quietly.   
  
"So, how old are you?" George asked.   
  
"I turned nine a few months ago," Ainsley mumbled.   
  
"You'll start Hogwarts soon! We have a brother your age, maybe you could be friends with him?" Fred questioned.   
  
"I hope to be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw," She again mumbled.   
  
“Not Gryffindor?”

“I think I’d fit better in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Or even Slytherin.”

“You don’t seem like a Slytherin.”

  
"My gran was a Slytherin, and she's not evil," she said glaring at them.   
  
The twins nodded knowing right there and then she was a person not to be trifled with.   
  
They were heading back inside when two figures turned around the corner, slightly startling them.   
  
"There you are, sweetie!" Robert exclaimed, walking over with her gran and McGonagall.   
  
"Misters Weasley, I hope you two didn't corrupt my niece," Professor McGonagall sternly questioned the twins.   
  
The two boys were too flabbergasted to say anything. They were shocked to find out the sweet but rather introverted nine-year-old was related to McGonagall of all people. Though that explained her pluckiness under the introverted and sweet exterior.   
  
  


Over the next year, Ainsley visited her Aunt Minerva regularly. She also bonded quickly with the twins, as well becoming very fond of Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout, even trying to become friendly with Professor Snape but intimidated her too much for her to even approach him. Since her aunt was closest to Dumbledore she was also quite fond of the bearded man.  
  


—

  
One Year Later

  
  
It was after the first match of the Quidditch season in 1990, McGonagall walked into the Gryffindor team locker rooms with Ainsley clutching her hand.   
  
"Hello professor," the keeper, Oliver Wood greeted.  
  
"Hello Wood," She greeted in return.   
  
Then Wood noticed the little girl next to the professor. He wasn't aware that she had any children. Not that he knows much about his head of house.   
  
"Wood, this is my niece Ainsley."   
  
He cautiously went over to the little girl and introduced himself. "I'm Oliver Wood."   
  
She hid behind McGonagall's robes shyly.   
  
"She's a bit shy."   
  
He was shocked to discover that McGonagall's niece was shy because his Head of House was far from shy. Just then the twins walked in and suddenly she let go of McGonagall's hand and ran towards them.   
  
"Little McGonagall!" George exclaimed.   
  
"Georgie!"   
  
He chuckled and ruffled her hair. Oliver looked confused at the two redheads and his Head of House's niece but he was informed that she had been introduced to them last year. Ainsley was then introduced to the two chasers, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnett. Charlie was the seeker and she was already fond of him. She was introduced to the last chaser as well. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
It was now Ainsley’s eleventh birthday, she was very excited since she was going to go to Diagon Alley for the first time. She had received her letter three weeks ago.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie," her grandmother said.  
  
"Thank you.”  
  
"Very excited, I assume?" Her grandfather said laughing  
  
She nodded.

  
"Come on, let's have breakfast."  
  
The three of them walked down to the kitchen. Well Ainsley ran down. Later that afternoon they were going to have a small party with her aunt and her cousin Audrey and her family but first they went to Diagon Alley. Ainsley dragged her grandfather through the busy Leaky Cauldron excitedly. Robert tapped the bricks and there was Diagon Alley. Ainsley took in all the sights, sounds and smells of the Alley. She had dreamed about Diagon Alley more than Hogwarts. Obviously because she's been to Hogwarts before.  
  
After collecting everything on her list they walked over to Ollivanders to get her wand.  
  
"Ah, Miss McGonagall," the older man said, serenely.  
  
"Hello Mr. Ollivander."  
  
"Excited?"  
  
"Very!"  
  
"Right let's start"  
  
She started to go through the wands one by one but none of them work so she tried again for the fourth time.  
  
"Let's try this one, Aspen, Unicorn hair, 11 1/2 inches, slightly springy," Mr. Ollivander said carefully handing her the wand.  
  
As Ainsley waved the wand she felt a warmth from it.  
  
"Ah there we go! Fourth time the charm."  
  
Later on they had the party and Ainsley excitedly discussed with Audrey about her trip to Diagon Alley and her wand experience.  
  
  


—  
  


A few weeks later it was time for her to start Hogwarts. She was clutching her dad's hand as they walked through the station, It was full of muggles per usual.  
  
"How do we get on the platform again?" her dad asked.  
  
"We have to go between platforms nine and ten," Robert told his son.  
  
Jasper nodded. He vaguely remembered his cousins going through the wall since he didn't have any siblings. Part of him was jealous but not to the extent where he hated them.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Malcolm's oldest daughter, Colleen greeted walking over with her husband Randall and Audrey the two generations of cousins ran over to each other and excitedly greeted each other.  
  
“You got prefect?" Ainsley asked Audrey.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They walked towards the platform and saw a hoard of redheads.  
  
"Little McGonagall!" the twins exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Fred, hi George," she said, hugging both of them.  
  
"Who are your friends, sweetie?" her dad asked.  
  
"Fred and George Weasley at your service, Mr. McGonagall."  
  
Before Ainsley could respond their mother, Molly walked over. Ainsley had never met her before.  
  
"I hope my boys haven't corrupted your granddaughter yet."  
  
Robert chuckled. He knew that his sister came across as a stern woman but she was a bit of a prankster when she was younger though it surprised everyone when he told them that. In private, when Ainsley is around her, she's a big pile of mush. But they knew she wouldn't show any nepotism towards Ainsley during the school term.  
  
"Is it your first year too?" a voice asked shyly.  
  
"Yes," she answered, turning towards the source of the voice. It was a boy with messy black hair, bright green eyes and glasses.  
  
"Do you know how to get through to the platform?" Molly asked her.  
  
"Yes, I do but if I didn't Audrey would've helped me."  
  
Molly nodded and then turned around to tell her two eldest to run through the barrier first then the rest will follow suit.  
  
"So, you got Hufflepuff prefect, Greyson. I got Gryffindor Prefect," Percy said, pompously.  
  
Audrey rolled her eyes at his pomposity.  
  
"That reminds me I must get to the prefect's carriage," Percy said, sauntering off his head held high.  
  
Audrey helped Ainsley find a compartment once on the train.  
  
"If you need anything come find me," she said.  
  
"I'll be fine, Aud," she assured her worried cousin.  
  
Ainsley was alone for a few minutes until most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team barged in minus Fred and George who were probably planning the back-to-school prank with their best friend Lee Jordan.  
  
"There's our favourite little first year," Oliver Wood, the captain and keeper of the team exclaimed ruffling her dark brunette hair that looked almost black.  
  
When she first met the burly boy she was really intimidated but soon found out he was a huge softie maybe just a bit obsessed with Quidditch. Okay maybe more than a bit.  
  
"I'm not little," Ainsley said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Leave her alone Oliver," Angelina Johnson, a willowy African American girl with her jet black hair in a plait down her back said as she sat down.  
  
"So, little McGonagall you excited to start Hogwarts?"  
  
Ainsley nodded blatantly ignoring the nickname. "Yes, I am. But apparently, I'll have to go by my mum's last name for a bit since my grandparents are afraid of people using me to get good grades etc once they find out I'm related to one of the sternest professors."  
  
"If anyone does that we'll deal with them," Oliver said, cracking his knuckles intimidatingly.  
  
"They have good intentions but I assume they forget that the Sorting Hat will have you down as Ainsley McGonagall," Alicia Spinnett, an olive skinned Italian girl said.  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"How much you want to bet that Percy and your cousin Audrey will end up together." Oliver said changing the subject.  
  
"They hate each other, Oliver," Ainsley said, innocently.  
  
The fifth year boy chuckled at the young girl's naïveté. They stayed a few more minutes to chat then left. Ainsley was alone for a few minutes until a boy with sandy blonde hair and a redheaded girl walked in.  
  
"Everyone else is full, can we sit here?"  
  


Ainsley nodded and the two of them sat down.  
  
"I'm Susan Bones."  
  
"I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley."  
  
"I'm Ainsley Lewis," she introduced herself.  
  
They nodded. Ainsley hated using her mum's name actually it was her supposed name since her mum had left her right before her second birthday and she didn't know much about her.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Have you seen a toad?" a blond boy asked, tearfully.  
  
"No, I'm sorry we haven't. But I suggest you ask a prefect they'll help you," Ainsley smiled at him.  
  
The boy nodded, closed the door behind him and left. They continued talking until they reached Hogsmeade.  
  
She got off the train they were escorted to the boats by Hagrid. She shared with the blond boy who was looking for his toad.  
  
"I'm Ainsley, did you end up finding your toad?" she asked.  
  
"Sadly no, I didn't. I'm Neville."  
  
Two more people joined them in the boat. They looked like twins. They both had olive coloured skin, almond shaped brown eyes and long dark black hair.  
  
"I'm Parvati and that's my sister Padma."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, I'm Ainsley."  
  
"I'm Neville."  
  
The twins nodded and sat down. They rowed to the castle and were escorted to the castle by Hagrid and he knocked on the door. McGonagall showed up and escorted them to the Great Hall. Out of the corner eye she saw the Weasley twins give her a thumbs up. They were led to the Sorting Hat.  
  
"Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
A blonde girl walked up to the hat.  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
The sorting went on. The redheaded girl was also sorted into Hufflepuff and so was the sandy haired boy. Neville was sorted into Gryffindor much to his surprise.  
  
"McGonagall, Ainsley!"  
  
She calmly walked up to the sorting hat and sat down.  
  
" _Hmm, it's between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."  
_  
"Either one is fine."  
  
"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted.  
  
She smiled and ran off to the Hufflepuff table. Audrey and Kellie who was a second year Gryffindor.

second year Gryffindor clapped loudly. She could've sworn she heard one of the twins groan.  
  
"Potter, Harry!"  
  
There was a breakout of murmuring throughout the hall as he walked up to the hat.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindor table broke into cheers and the twins chanted. "We got Potter, we got Potter."  
  
The twins younger brother Ron was also sorted into Gryffindor and that was the end of the sorting.  
  
"You're related to Professor McGonagall?" A voice asked.  
  
She turned to the girl who was sorted first. "Yes, I am."  
  
"So, you're not a muggle born."  
  
"No, I'm a halfblood," she said.  
  
She had more muggle ancestry seeing as her great-grandfather was a muggle. She was really close with him. They continued eating.  
  
"I'm Gabriel, the Hufflepuff prefect," a curly haired brunette boy greeted, happily.  
  
He led them to the Hufflepuff common room and gave them a tour. She got to know her roommates as they unpacked. She secretly unpacked her stuffed tabby cat and hid it under her bed. She was eleven she was too old to sleep with a stuffed animal but she didn't want to give it up. It helped her deal with her separation anxiety.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning she woke up, got dressed and walked to the common room. She waited a few minutes for her roommates but she decided to walk down to the Great Hall. As she walked to the Great Hall she ran into the twins.  
  
"Hey boys," she greeted the two redheaded boys, smiling.  
  
"Congratulations on getting sorted into Hufflepuff," Fred congratulated her returning the smile.

  
"Thanks."  
  
George groaned and slapped his twin playfully on the arm. "Stop bragging that you won the bet."  
  
"I shouldn't be so surprised that you two had a bet," she chuckled though she had a hint of the McGonagall glare in her eyes but it was mixed with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.  
  
"It was the whole Quidditch team, actually. Me, Oliver and Alicia all thought you would be sorted into Hufflepuff while the rest of the team and Lee thought you would be sorted into Ravenclaw," Fred told her.  
  
"You two better not be giving her a hard time," Kellie interrupted their conversation as she glared at the two redheads knowing they were pranksters.  
  
She didn't know about her friendship with the twins only Audrey knew about it. Kellie walked away. Ainsley was shocked because Kellie was never protective over her that was Audrey's 'job'.  
  
George looked curiously at Ainsley. "That's another of my cousins, she's a second year Gryffindor." She explained.

  
"How many other cousins do you have?"  
  
"Nicholas and Paul who are her older brothers. Nicholas used to play Quidditch for Slytherin. Nicholas also tried our for Quidditch put didn’t make the team. Kellie hates Quidditch.

The twins gasped as they reached the Great Hall.

Ainsley noticed her aunt talking to Dumbledore. She shared a secret smile with her aunt as she sat down at the Hufflepuff table. She took out a book and started reading until someone joined her. It was Susan. As the Great Hall filled up McGonagall passed out their timetables.  
  
"We have Transfiguration with the Gryffindors first," Susan said.  
  
Ainsley nodded. They began eating and chatting until it was time for class. She walked to the Transfiguration classroom with Susan and Justin. They walked in to see a cat on McGonagall's desk. She stifled a smirk as she sat down and held back the urge to pet it. The next one to come in was the bushy haired Gryffindor Hermione Granger. She looked confused at the cat but sat down anyway. The rest of the class filed in minus Harry and Ron. They rushed in at the last minute and her aunt changed out of her cat form much to her classmates confusion but to her amusement.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Now take your seats, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."  
  
The two boys sat next to each other and the lesson started. Despite her aunt being the Transfiguration mistress she was quite hopeless at it. Charms was her speciality. Though Hermione got one of her aunt's rare smiles. The lesson ended.  
  


—

  
  


It was now time for the Hufflepuff's flying lesson. Ainsley was nervous about this. She was quite clumsy.  
  
"Hello I'm Madame Hooch, stand next to your brooms and say 'Up.'" she instructed.  
  
A chorus of 'up's' was said. A few of the brooms went into their owner's hands but none of those brooms belonged to Ainsley. After a few more attempts Ainsley's broom came up and hit her hard in the nose. She winced at the impact. Her nose was bleeding. She finally got her broom to come up. The flying lesson ended. After the lesson she went to the Hospital Wing to get her nose checked out.  
  
"Miss McGonagall, what happened to your nose."  
  
She blushed sheepishly. "My broom hit me in the face."  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded though she was holding back a laugh as she checked out her nose. She fixed her broken nose but it was still bleeding so she gave her a tissue. She walked out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"What happened to your nose, Ainsley?"  
  
She turned to see Audrey walking over.  
  
"My broom hit me in the face during our flying lesson."  
  
Audrey nodded.  
  


—

  
  


  
It was her first potions lesson with Snape. She was never close with the greasy haired Slytherin Head of House. She walked into class with Susan and the rest of the Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindors walked in. She was shocked that they had Potions with the Gryffindors because they usually had it with the Ravenclaws. They were told to make a potion. She worked through the steps.  
  
"You stupid oaf," Snape insulted Neville who was practically cowering in the corner.  
  
She hated bullying with a passion. Snape walked away.  
  
"You mind if I help?" she asked the blonde boy.  
  
Neville nodded. She helped Neville with his potion. Snape was checking the potions again.  
  
"This is perfect, but you're so dumb."  
  
Ainsley glared at the potions master and said. "I helped him, professor."  
  
The potions professor was shocked she got this potion right.  
  
"Talk to me after class, Miss McGonagall," he told her tersely.  
  
She nodded. He checked the rest of the potions and dismissed the class.  
  
"How dare you cheat! Miss McGonagall!"  
  
"I didn't cheat, Professor. I swear," she said, her voice trembling.  
  
"Explain how you know how to make that potion."  
  
Ainsley shrugged and said. "I've watched my grandpa make it a few times but I didn't cheat."  
  
Snape didn't push the subject anymore he released her. Ainsley was relieved about not having to deal with Snape. 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

  
It was about a month later. The fact that she didn't have any friends in her year by now didn't bother her at first. She's not asking for a huge group of friends, just a few friends. She was sitting in an alcove crying.

"Ainsley?" a voice asked.

She looked up to see the twins and how did they know she was here? Then she noticed Fred had the Marauder's Map in his hand. She had always wondered why it was called that.

"What's wrong?" George asked, despite being mischievous George was the more sensitive one.

"It's stupid," she said, turning away from the redheads.

George shook his head and replied. "I'm sure it's not stupid, Ainsley."

"I haven't made any friends in my year yet, everyone is intimidated because I'm related to McGonagall," she sobbed.

George sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Ainsley. It's everyone else's, you're far from intimidating."

She looked up at the older boy with tears in her dark green eyes and said. "You don't have to hang out with me anymore. I know you only hang out with me because my aunt is your Head of House."

George shook his head and said. "No, you're our friend no matter what. It doesn't matter if your aunt is our Head of House."

"Really?"

George nodded.

"Once Quidditch starts you guys won't have time to hang out with me."

"We'll make time to hang out with our favourite first year Hufflepuff," George said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"You will?"

George nodded before Ainsley could respond they were interrupted by the female Gryffindor Prefect.

"You want us to walk you back to the Hufflepuff common room?" George asked her.

Ainsley shook her head and they parted ways.

Meanwhile, the twins walked back to the Gryffindor common room and walked in. They sat on the couch next to Lee who was working on his Potions homework.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hey Lee."

"Where have you been?"

"We ran into Ainsley. She was crying," George sighed.

Lee's brown eyes darkened and asked. "Who do we need to prank?"

"We might as well prank the whole first year class, no one has become her friend because she's related to McGonagall," George said, leaning back on the couch.

Lee frowned and said. "Sure, she's McGonagall's niece but that shouldn't matter."

"I know. I hated to see her so upset," George frowned.

—

It was a few days later, Ainsley was in the library. She always found solace in books. They didn't judge her for her name.

"It's McGonagall, right?"

She looked up to see a brunette in her year. She thinks she's a Ravenclaw named Landers.

"Yes, I'm Ainsley McGonagall."

She nodded and sat down. Ainsley was happy to finally have a friend. She left the library and walked back to the Hufflepuff common room. She ran into her cousin.

"Hey Ainsley," Audrey greeted.

"Hi."

She smiled she loved seeing her cousin happy.

"I made a new friend finally," she said, excitedly.

"That's great."

Ainsley grinned.

The Quidditch team made time to hang out with Ainsley once they finished practice. It kind of helped that Harry was on the team. So, maybe the two first years could talk but that didn't necessarily work.

"I made a friend recently," Ainsley said, happily told the twins.

George smiled at the younger girl. "You did?"

"Yes, her name is Landers. She's a Ravenclaw."

"That's great."

"I know."

George loved seeing his younger friend happy.

—

It was now Halloween, Ainsley was walking out of Potions. She never liked Potions it didn't help that she hadn't gotten along with Snape. Jessica walked over to her with a few more girls.

"Hey Jessica."

"It's Landers to you, McGonagall!" the brunette snapped.

Ainsley was caught off guard at her friend's outburst. "What's wrong?"

"Befriending you was for nothing because I got a bad mark on my Transfiguration paper."

Ainsley said. "I thought we were friends."

She sneered at Ainsley. "Who would actually be friends with you?”

“I have plenty of friends! Thank you very much! I have Fred and George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Oliver.”

“They’re only put up with you because your aunt is their Head of House!” she claimed.

Before their argument could escalate anymore Percy stepped in.  
  
”Saved by the Gryffindor Prefect, of course!” she sneered again walking away.

”Thanks for stepping in, Percy.”

”You’re welcome, McGonagall.”

Ainsley and Percy went their separate ways. Ainsley was still upset so she went to go calm herself down in the mirror. She ran towards the bathroom and started to cry. She wasn't the only one crying in the bathroom.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's Ainsley."

"Who made you cry?" Hermione asked.

"Someone who was just using me to ace the Transfiguration essay, what about you?"

The two girls shared their woes about their situations.

  
Meanwhile, Audrey was waiting for her cousin to walk in the Great Hall but she didn't come in. She decided to ask the twins.

"Fred, George?"

The redheads turned to her.

"Have you seen Ainsley today?"

"No we haven't, why?"

Before Audrey could respond Parvati sat at the Gryffindor table. "Hermione and a Hufflepuff have been crying in the girl's bathroom all day."

That caught Audrey and the twins attention. They knew how sensitive Ainsley was but who or what made her so upset.

"What's the Hufflepuff's name?"

"It's McGonagall's niece, one of my sister's dorm mates made her cry."

Before anyone could respond Professor Quirrell rushed in. "Troll in the dungeon!!, he said as he crumpled pathetically to the floor.

Professor Dumbledore instructed the prefects to lead their houses to the common rooms. The only two that were safe were Gryffindor and Ravenclaw since they were up in towers.

"Aunt Minerva!" Audrey shouted running towards the Head Table.

"What is it, Audrey?" she asked, dropping her steely professionalism instantly.

"Ainsley is in the girl's bathroom and she doesn't know about the troll," she said.

Minerva was instantly worried about her niece. She rushed to the bathroom with Dumbledore and a reluctant Snape. They were shocked to see the four first years had taken on the troll.

"Explain yourselves."

The four first years explained. After the explanation, Snape begrudgingly escorted Ainsley back to the Hufflepuff common room. The minute she crawled into the common room she was engulfed in a hug by Audrey.

"Don't scare me like that again," Audrey scolded.

"I won't but it wasn't my choice to be in the bathroom during that drama."

Audrey nodded. "I know, why did that girl make you cry?"

"She was upset that she got a horrible grade on the Transfiguration essay and she blamed me since I helped her," Ainsley said.

Audrey nodded and said. "You should've warned her that you're hopeless at Transfiguration, despite what she might think."

Ainsley snapped angrily and said. "I was desperate for a friend in my year, sue me. I hate that."

Audrey patted her cousin's back before she went to the first year dorm.

—

It was the next day Ainsley was walking out of her aunt's office when the twins rushed up to her.

"Hey boys."

"Everyone is so happy that you're okay."

She smiled at them and said. "Thanks."

"Do you want us to prank the girl who made you cry?" George asked, he was the more protective one when it came to her anyways.

Ainsley shook her head in response.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now a few days later and time for the first Quidditch match. She really enjoyed Quidditch although she was too clumsy to play. Her favourite professional team was the Montrose Magpies which she shared with her aunt.

She was surprised when she discovered that her aunt had played Quidditch in her Hogwarts years but during her last year she had a terrible fall during the Gryffindor match for the Quidditch Cup against Slytherin. That explained her wish to beat them in Quidditch. She walked into the cool November wind she tightened her Hufflepuff scarf around her neck.

This was the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match like tradition. She reached the Quidditch Pitch. She was the one of the few Hufflepuffs in the stands among the sea of scarlet and gold and green and silver. She sat down next to her cousin Kellie who was dragged here being good friends with Katie.

"Hey Ainsley," Hermione greeted, as she walked over with Ron.

"Hey Hermione."

The two girls had bonded in the bathroom. They didn't realise how similar they were. It's weird how a situation like that brought them together. Although they weren't exactly friends yet. Despite being close to his older brothers she wasn't close to Ron in any sense of the word. The match started.

—

It was now a few days later, it was time for a Herbology in class project. She was paired with Neville by Professor Sprout which was good because she noticed he was one of the best students.

"You're really good, Neville," she smiled.

The blond boy blushed and said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They continued with the project throughout class. After class they parted ways.

—

Ainsley was out by the lake reading a few days later. She's been at the lake since after lunch. She finished reading, got up and walked back in the castle. She walked back to the Hufflepuff common room.

"McGonagall?"

She looked over to see Susan Bones.

"Hey Bones."

"I'm sorry I've avoided you since you're related to McGonagall, it was stupid. I really wanted to befriend you before."

"It's okay, as long as this is genuine I don't want someone else using me," she said, sitting on the puffy yellow couch.

"Don't worry, this is genuine," the redhead assured her.

Ainsley thought for a moment. She felt like she could always trust redheads so she agreed as long as they started to call each other by their first names.

—

It was now time to go home for Christmas. The two girls were going home for Christmas. They were sitting in a compartment on the train chatting. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Neville walked in.

"Oh, hey Neville," Ainsley greeted.

"Hi, can I sit?"

"Go ahead."

He sat down next to Ainsley. She introduced the blond and the redhead. A few minutes later Oliver Wood barged in to check on her.

"I've made friends, finally," she said excitedly.

Oliver glanced at the redhead and the blond. "If either one of you is just using her-"

"They're fine, Oliver," she said, cutting his threat off. Although she could see Neville cringe slightly.

He nodded. "I suppose you can always trust redheads."

"Yep."

Oliver nodded and left the compartment. The three first years continued talking until they reached King's Cross. Ainsley found her dad and grandparents first. She greeted them all with hugs and kisses. Neville looked longingly at them he wished he had that type of relationship with his gran but alas he didn't.

"Gran, Grandpa, dad, these are my friends Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones," Ainsley introduced.

"It's nice to meet you both," her gran smiled.

"You too."

The next person to arrive was Susan's Aunt Amelia. Susan introduced Ainsley and Neville to her aunt. Last to arrive was Neville's gran. There was a short introduction and they went their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now about a week later, Ainsley was getting ready for Christmas mass at her great grandfather's parish seeing as her great grandfather was a Presbyterian minister. She was wearing her best clothes and her hair in a plait down her back.   
  
"You ready, sweetie?"    
  
"Yes, gran."   
  
They walked out to the car and drove to the church. As they were walking up the stairs they ran into Colleen, Randall and Audrey. Both girls soon caught sight of their great grandmother and ran to greet her.   
  
"Great grandmother, Isobel!" They exclaimed once they reached her.   
  
The McGonagall matriarch smiled and greeted. "Hello dears."   
  
Each of them shared a hug with their beloved great grandmother. Once each of them finished hugging her they waited for the rest of their family to catch up with them. Once they did, they all walked in and sat in the first pew. The rest of the family joined them and the mass started. Ainsley had multiple second cousins on her dad's side. The mass ended and great grandmother Isobel was the first one to greet her husband.   
  
"Great Grandpa, Robert!" Ainsley and Audrey exclaimed.   
  
Robert McGonagall senior was in his mid seventies with greying black hair with identical green eyes to his daughter. He was a lot like Aunt Minerva in temperament as well but Ainsley adored him just the same. Both of his great granddaughters hugged him. He greeted the rest of his family and his parishioners. After that they went home for Christmas dinner.   
  
"So, have you enjoyed your first year at Hogwarts so far, Ainsley?" her great grandmother asked.   
  
"I didn't have any friends in my year for the first month because everyone was intimidated by the fact that I bear the name of one of the strictest teachers in school."   
  
"And you were the pushover Hufflepuff and dealt with it," Paul said.   
  
Ainsley glared at her older cousin and said. "There's nothing wrong with being in Hufflepuff. I was used to ace the Transfiguration essay and then I fought a troll with three Gryffindors."   
  
"A troll?" her great grandparents questioned.   
  
"I don't know what's worse, that you're lying or that you had three Gryffindors save you."   
  
Ainsley snapped and said. "For your information, one of the Gryffindors was crying too."    
  
"Gryffindors are so stupid," Paul said.   
  
He's a Slytherin so it wasn't surprising to hear him insulting Gryffindor. That was the difference between Paul and her gran. The table was filled with former Gryffindors, them being Ainsley's great grandmother, Aunt Minerva and her grandfather and a current Gryffindor Kellie.   
  
"And not to mention they have a horrible Quidditch team," he said, leaning back in his chair nonchalantly.   
  
At the comment about the Quidditch team Aunt Minerva glared at her great-nephew. She was glad that he didn't didn't bear the McGonagall name.   
  
Before Ainsley could respond an owl flew in front of her. She was accustomed to receiving a letter from the twins during the Christmas season.    
  
_ Dear Ainsley, _

_ Happy Christmas! We hope you have a great Christmas. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Your friends, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Fred and George. _ _   
_   
She smiled she really enjoyed the twins until Paul grabbed the letter from her.   
  
"Give that back to me!" she exclaimed angrily, the blue in her eyes more obvious.   
  
He smirked evilly and just tore up the letter.    
  
"You apologise this minute, Paul!" Audrey exclaimed, jumping up knocking her chair down.   
  
The three of them just had a stare off for a few seconds until their respective parents broke up the argument. After they washed the dishes, it was time to open presents. Ainsley received a lot of books.    
  


—

It was now time to go back to Hogwarts. Ainsley met up with Susan and Neville again.   
  
"How was your Christmas?" Susan asked.   
  
"It was fun, I got to see my great grandparents. I went to mass on Christmas like tradition since my great grandfather is a minister. Then after that we had Christmas dinner and opened presents. What about you two?"   
  
The two of them told their friend about their holidays. They reached Hogsmeade and rode back to Hogwarts.   
  
  


It was now time for dinner at the Weasley's. Ainsley and her dad took the bus to the outskirts of the town and found the Burrow. Jasper knocked on the door.    
  
"Hello," Mrs. Weasley greeted warmly.   
  
"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Ainsley smiled.   
  
"You can call me Molly, dear, come in."    
  
The father and daughter walked in.   
  
  


—

  
  


It was now a few days into school she caught up with the twins.   
  
"Hey boys," she greeted two of her favourite gingers.   
  
"Hey Ainsley, how was your Christmas?" they greeted in unison.   
  
"It was good except my cousin Paul tore up your letter," she sighed.   
  
"Why in the bloody hell did he do that?"   
  
"We've never gotten along, he's always been a bully especially to me and Audrey."    
  
The twins nodded.   
  
  


—   
  
  


It was now the middle of March. Ainsley was on her way to her aunt's office. Today was the unfortunate seventh anniversary of her great uncle Elphinstone's death from an accidental Venomous Tentacula bite. 

As close as she was with her Aunt Minerva she had been extremely fond of her great Uncle Eli as she referred to him and despite being almost five when he died she had processed the death well because of that she could see thestrals. She reached her aunt's office and knocked.    
  
"Come in."   
  
She walked in her aunt's office. She saw Headmaster Dumbledore, her Head of House Professor Sprout and the matron Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore was surrounded by women. Though he didn't seem to care. She found her seat next to her Head of House. They drank some tea and chatted about Elphinstone's life. She didn't invite any of her other great nieces or nephews.    
  
"Ainsley, I'll be the first one to admit that I'm not the most sentimental person in the world but I have something for you."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
McGonagall opened her desk drawer and pulled out a gold music box. McGonagall turned the key and it started to play one of Ainsley's favourite Scottish songs.   
  
"It's beautiful, Aunt Minerva, but I can't it's yours."   
  
Minerva sighed and said. "If I would've had children I would've had given it to my daughter and you're the closest thing I have to a daughter."   
  
"Really?"   
  
Her aunt nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—

  
  
The year continued normally for Ainsley and her friends. She was in the Hufflepuff common room sitting on the couch reading the third book in the 'Anne of Green Gables' series titled. 'Anne of the Island' it's because of these books that she trusted redheads.   
  
"What you reading?" Susan asked.  
  
Ainsley looked up at her friend and replied. "It's a muggle Canadian book series called 'Anne of Green Gables' .  
  
"How did you come across a muggle Canadian book?"  
  
Ainsley said. "My grandparents spent their honeymoon in Canada ages ago."  
  
Susan nodded and sat next to her.   
  
"This is the third book of the series, my grandparents read me the first two."  
  
"Were you raised by your grandparents?" Susan asked.  
  
"Practically, though my dad travels a lot we're pretty close. My mum is out of the picture."   
  
Susan nodded. She told Ainsley her backstory and they bonded.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

She was in the Gryffindor common room hanging out with Neville in late June. Kellie had ditched her to hang out with Katie and their roommates. It was already late at night so she was about to leave so she didn't get caught out after curfew. She was about to leave when the trio walked over. Neville's toad Trevor croaked.   
  
"You shouldn't be here, Trevor," Ron scolded the toad like it understood him.   
  
"And neither should you," Neville said standing up    
  
Ainsley was confused. Hermione with an apology and a wave of her wand body bound him to Ainsley's surprise.   
  
"You should body bind Ainsley too since we don't want her to tell McGonagall," Ron suggested.   
  
Hermione pointed her wand at Ainsley.   
  
"I could come with you instead, I would probably get busted for being out after curfew anyway if I left right now," Ainsley suggested to the trio.   
  
"I suppose that would work," Hermione said, pocketing her wand.   
  
The four of them snuck down to the third floor and through the trapdoor. The first challenge was the devil's snare.    
  
"Just relax," Hermione instructed.   
  
"How am I supposed to relax?"   
  
"Just relax, Weasley," Ainsley snapped. This wasn't relaxing for her. Ron was so irritating sometimes she got along better with the twins.   
  
Though it didn't take her very long to relax so she fell through. Next were the keys that were charmed by Flitwick which was Ainsley's best subject and Harry had to fly up to grab the key. Next was Hermione’s turn to shine this was Snape’s puzzle. 

Lastly was a chess set that Ainsley was positive that her aunt charmed. Ron was particularly good at chess. He sacrificed himself. Harry told the rest of us that he could go without them. Hermione threw her arms around him in a hug. The three of them went to the hospital wing. They were fixed up. Neville had been brought to the hospital wing and he was okay.    
  
"Ainsley Isobel, please don't scare me like that again," McGonagall scolded her.   
  
"I won't."   
  
"I'm glad you're okay," Audrey said, hugging her cousin.   
  
"Me too, I'm just glad Hermione didn't body bind me like she did Neville. Though that was on Ron's suggestion."

—

  
It was now time for the House Cup presentation. The Great Hall was decorated in Slytherin colours for the third year in a row, much to the Gryffindor's chagrin.   
  
"In the wake of recent events there are some last minute points to award. Firstly, to Ronald Weasley, for the best game of Wizard's chess we've ever seen I would like to award sixty points. Secondly, to Hermione Granger, for the use of intellect in peril I would like to award sixty points and to Harry Potter another sixty points-"   
  
"We're tied with Slytherin," Ainsley heard Hermione say.   
  
"-It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up to your friends. For this reason, I award ten points to Neville Longbottom."   
  
Neville looked shocked. Dumbledore waved his hand and the banners around the hall changed to Gryffindor colours. Ainsley was proud of her friend's house.    
  
After the feast, she congratulated her friends on their winning.    
  
"Congratulations on winning the house cup," she smiled.   
  
Oliver said. "Now if we could only win the Quidditch Cup."   
  
Ainsley chuckled and rolled her eyes at her older friend.    
  
It was now time to board the train. Neville, Susan and Ainsley were in their compartment.    
  
"I still can't believe I got ten points and we won," Neville said, amazed.   
  
"You deserved them Neville," she smiled at her blond friend.   
  
He shrugged. They reached King's Cross, found their respective families and said goodbye.   
  



	9. Chapter 9

It was a few weeks into the summer. She was over her dad's seeing as a childhood friend of her dad's was coming over with his son who was Fred and George's age. She hadn't seen him in a few years. She remembered that she found him annoying the last time she saw him.

"They're here sweetie!"

She walked down the stairs to see them.

"You remember Aleksander?"

She turned to the boy. He didn't look like what she remembered he looked like. He was actually kind of cute now. He had wide brown eyes. His luxurious, sleek dark brown hair is worn in a style that reminded her of a river. He had a slightly plump build. His skin is tanned. He has large hands.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," he said, kissing her hand.

She let out a girlish giggle which was unlike her. Sure she'd giggle around the twins and their friends but that's different. The two fathers began talking while Aleksander and Ainsley sat in silence.

She didn't know how to start a conversation with the older boy although most of her friends were older than her. They were different. But Aleksander decided to break the ice and they began talking. The father and son stayed for dinner and then left.

"So, did you have fun with Aleksander today?"

She nodded. She fell asleep dreaming of the charming Bulgarian boy.

—

She was working on homework in her room a few days later when an owl flew in. She recognised the owl as Errol who was the Weasley family owl. She tore into the letter.

_Dear Ainsley,_

_Would you and your dad or whoever you're staying with like to come over for dinner in a few days?_

_Your Friends,_

_George and Fred._

She ran to ask her dad and he agreed.

—

It was now time for dinner at the Weasley's. Ainsley and her dad took the bus to the outskirts of the town and found the Burrow. Jasper knocked on the door.

"Hello," Mrs. Weasley greeted warmly.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Ainsley smiled.

"You can call me Molly, dear, come in."

The father and daughter walked in.

"Ainsley!" Fred and George exclaimed happily running to greet her.

"Georgie and Fred."

"Why didn't you give me a nickname," Fred whined.

George puffed out his chest and said. "She likes me better."

"Don't let it go to your head," Ainsley giggled.

George stuck his tongue out at her. She was introduced to their sister Ginny who would start Hogwarts this year. She didn't seem to like her but that didn't matter.

It was now time for dinner.

"So, Jasper isn't it?"

"Yes?"

"What do you do?"

Jasper smiled and said. "I'm a freelance journalist."

"For the Daily Prophet?"

Jasper shook his head and gulped nervously. He knew some wizards looked down on squibs, muggles and half- bloods. So whenever he happened to meet a wizard/witch he'd lie which was rare since muggles didn't know about witches/wizards.

"I'm actually a squib so I work for the London Times," he answered.

"That's fine."

He breathed a sigh of relief. They continued talking.

"So, you must know lots about muggles?" Mr. Weasley asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Quite a bit besides that my grandfather is a muggle."

Molly shook her head lovingly as she got dessert. The father and daughter left after a while.

—

It was now time to go to Diagon Alley. They met up with Audrey and her family and walked towards Flourish and Blotts but there was a line.

"Why is there a line we need to get our books?" Ainsley complained.

Audrey looked over at the sign it read 'Gilderoy Lockhart.' He was the author of most of the books on their school book list.

"We can go get the rest of your supplies then come back," Robert suggested.

Ainsley sighed reluctantly and agreed. They walked to buy the rest of the supplies. They came back to Flourish and Blotts.

"Finally, the line has died down," Ainsley said reaching out for the door but it slammed in her face.

"Hey watch it!" Audrey exclaimed.

The person who had opened the door turned around it was Jessica she just sneered and walked away.

"That's the same girl who used me last year, don't worry," Ainsley said, as her grandfather checked her nose.

Audrey sighed and they walked into Flourish and Blotts. They bought their books and left. Before they left Diagon Alley per tradition they went for ice cream.

"Hey Audrey," her boyfriend Drake greeted kissing her cheek.

She smiled and greeted her boyfriend of a few months she got lost in conversation with him. Robert bought Ainsley some ice cream to keep her occupied. She ate it and they left.


	10. Chapter 10

It was now time to board the Hogwarts Express. She had convinced her gran to buy her a bunch of muggle sweets. So, her pure blooded friends could try them. As if on cue, the Quidditch team barged in.

"Somebody has a sweet tooth," Angelina laughed.

"I brought all this so my pure blooded friends could try it. It took a lot of convincing my gran but my grandpa was all for it. My dad gave me some from his travels." 

"Don't mind if I do," Fred said, grabbing the nearest sweet or candy as the Americans called it.

She shared her sweets with the twins and Alicia since they were the only pure-bloods on the team while Oliver, Angie and Katie were either half-bloods in Oliver and Angie's case or a muggle born in Katie's case.

"I noticed Ginny didn't seem to like me when I came over your house during the summer," Ainsley mentioned, not she had to have everyone like her but she needed to know why.

"She's jealous of your friendship with us and how much time we spend with you."

Ainsley nodded. "She's your sister, your flesh and blood. I'm just your friend."

The twins shrugged. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Neville walked in shyly.

"Hey Neville," she smiled at her friend.

"Oh, I see you're busy I'll leave."

Ainsley shook her head and said." No, you can stay. I'm not busy."

"You sure?" 

Ainsley nodded and Neville sat down tentatively.

"You want some candy?" Ainsley asked, holding out a candy towards him.

Neville glanced at the candy. He hadn't seen it before but he doesn't have lots of candy despite what people might think. His gran didn't allow lots of sweets to be polite he took it from her. 

"Try it, it's good," Ainsley urged him, smiling.

Neville unwrapped the sweet, inspected it briefly and took a tentative bite. He chewed and swallowed.

"So, what did you think?"

"It's quite sweet but I like it."

Ainsley nodded and said. "It's one of my favourite muggle sweets, it's called a Crunchie."

"Where did you get muggle sweets?"

"I got some of it from my dad and my grandparents bought me some."

Neville nodded. The Quidditch team left her compartment.

"So, how was your summer?" 

"Good, how was yours?"

Ainsley answered and they continued talking. Susan soon joined them as they rode to Hogsmeade.

"Gilderoy Lockhart is so cute," Susan gushed, practically drooling.

"You like him?" Ainsley asked.

"Of course."

She remembered her aunt complaining how insufferable he was and she couldn't believe that Dumbledore hired him. She'll reserve her judgement until she meets him but she does tend to agree with her aunt. 

The train reached Hogsmeade station and the trio of second years found a carriage and rode to Hogwarts. Ainsley and Susan said goodbye to Neville, walked to the Hufflepuff table and sat down. The first years marched in with her aunt leading them in. The sorting started. Ainsley zoned out until the end of the sorting and heard Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor. 

After a few words from Dumbledore, the feast started. Ainsley chatted with her fellow Hufflepuffs as she practically gorged herself on the delicious food.

"Ugh, I'm so full," Ainsley said throwing herself on her bed, which was in the middle of the room. She hated sleeping by the window.

"That's what you get for eating so much," Susan teased. 

Ainsley stuck her tongue out at her redheaded friend and reached for her stuffed tabby cat. 

"You still sleep with a stuffed animal, you're twelve," Megan said.

Ainsley didn't reply she just curled up and fell asleep. 

\---

It was now time for their first Defence lesson. Susan was practically jumping off the walls as they walked in the room. Ainsley rolled her eyes and sat down. The rest of the class filed in.

"Hello, I'm Gilderoy Lockhart."

Ainsley looked up. She saw a blond wizard in pristine robes. They had a pop quiz on the first day. Ainsley was expecting something along the lines of a quiz on what they learned last year but she was disappointed when it was just an asinine quiz about himself. 

"Lockhart is an idiot, he doesn't know anything," she complained as they left the room.

Susan looked offended and said. "You have to admit he's gorgeous though."

"If you're into the foppish, vain and asinine types."

"Well, not everyone can be as smart as you," Susan defended Lockhart, passionately. 

Ainsley shrugged and Susan walked away from her.

\---

It was a few days later Ainsley was in the Great Hall sitting at the Gryffindor table working on the mind-numbing essay that Lockhart assigned. She hasn't talked to Susan since their argument. Two people slipped in on either side of her.

"Hello Little McGonagall," George said.

She turned to the red headed twins on each side of her. 

"What you working on?" 

Ainsley groaned and said. "This asinine essay that Lockhart assigned."

"You need something to distract yourself, don't you?"

Ainsley nodded, put down her quill, tucked her essay into the book and put it away in her book bag. She doubted she would finish it. She left the Great Hall with the twins.

"So, have you been enjoying your second year so far besides Lockhart?" George asked, as he pushed the door out to the courtyard.

Ainsley nodded. They reached the shores of the Black Lake and sat under the tree.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" George asked.

"It is," Ainsley agreed, distantly.

George looked over at the younger brunette and asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't want to bother you with my second year problems," she sighed, picking up a blade of grass and playing with it.

George moved closer to her and said. "No worries."

"It's nothing, I told you," she said, getting annoyed with her redheaded friend and crossing her arms.

George wasn't one to push a subject when someone didn't talk about it at least not with Ainsley. He glanced over at Fred, she was closer with him so he doubts that Fred would get her to talk. The threesome just sat in silence and parted ways once it was time for dinner.

George was back in the Gryffindor common room after dinner. He was still quite worried about his second year friend. He didn't understand why this was bothering him so much


End file.
